Kirby: The Lost Comedy
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: What happens when you take a dubbed anime, a fan's imagination and mix them together? Chaos! Rated T for language. I'll take requests for episodes! So review to request episodes! Episode 7- Kirby and the CHILLIDOGZ part one.
1. Kirby and the Giant Squid

**Hello, and welcome to the forgotten comedy of Kirby!**

**Laugh yourself to tears as you read the funniest piece if writing I've ever written!**

**This may continue. If you give me suggestions for episodes. I have to have seen them though. I'll list what episodes I've seen when this is over. This is the first episode just to tell you. And I'm using the ENGLISH NAMES! Because there will be funny jokes about their stupid names in later chapters.**

**And, for once, this contains some cuss words. No, I'm not a wimp. I just let my anger out on this piece and it ended up with some cuss words. Oh well. It'll make it funnier anyway.**

**Let's get on with the story!**

It was a beautiful night in CappyTown. In a nearby fence, random sheep where sleeping in a huge cloud fluff... Thing.

No sheep noticed the huge-ass squid that cast a huge shadow over the peaceful cloud of sheep.

One of the puny sheep opened it HUGE eyes, flicked dime-sized black pupils around and they suddenly grew even wider. As if it's even possible, all the sheep at once started running in one big cycle. The big-ass squid then snatched the sheep in on big handful and ATE them...

A random shepherd came-a running out of a random shack and grumbled loudly. "Damn sheep! I outta make lamb-chops out of the-" The random shepherd was interrupted when he was buried in sheep bones. "Screw whoever did that!" The shepherd poked a fist in the air and his head popped out as well.

And when he saw the huge squid, he screamed in a pitch that could shatter anything. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" The random shepherd fainted as the big-ass squid hovered laughing like an ocelot on drugs and flew away.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-**

A random starship flew into the oblivion. Inside it a random pink marshmallow. A random red light started flickering and a siren blared so loudly that a nearby planet blew up.

The pink marshmallow suddenly shot into the air, smushed his face on the windshield and plopped down on it's seat. It groaned softly and looked around.

Suddenly, the windshield was covered up by a yellow cover and the random starship shot forward at 200 light-years a second.

When it stopped, the windshield was uncovered and the pink blob sat up with a shocked expression on its face. And when it saw a random yellow light in the middle of space, it gasped in awe and stared at the light with huge, curious blue eyes.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-**

A bunch of walking and talking mushrooms where complaining like two-year-old's to an overly large snail. And for some reason, this snail had a green goatee!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA WANT?" The snail shouted nasally. "CAN'T YOU CLEARLY SEE THAT HIS ROYAL FAT-ASS IS TRYING TO EAT HIS SIXTEENTH DINNER?" The large snail pointed at an obese penguin who was eating unknown blobs of gloppy stuff.

A random girl and a random boy ran into the scene.

"That's disgusting!" The girl commented.

"Yeah." The boy agreed.

The snail snorted. "You brats have nothing to do with this manner. GET OUT!" He plucked a spear from a waddle dee and moved to bash the boy with it. The girl snatched it from the snail's grip and smashed the snail's head with it. "OWW!" The snail screamed. "King Dedede! Should I put Tiff and Tuff in the dungeon for caving my head in?"

The fat penguin known as Dedede started laughing for some reason.

Tiff leaned in towards Tuff and whispered. "What the hell's he laughing about?"

Tuff shrugged. "Beat's me. And... MOM! SISTER SAID A BAD WORD!"

The sibling's mother, known as Lady Like spanked Tiff for her bad language.

Tiff huffed loudly and sat down on the ground. She continued to listen to the argument between the snail, known as Escargoon, Dedede, and the townpeople.

"I need you to get your butts outa here!" King Dedede got out his random mallet and smashed a cappy on the head with it.

Tuff growled menacingly and got out his pet tarantula. He sneaked up to Escargoon and placed it on Escargoon's shoulder.

The snail got a crept out look on his face and turned towards his shoulder and screamed. He started running faster that a snail normally would.

Tiff then decided to look into a random fish tank with a small pink squid inside and have a staring contest with it.

That is, until Tuff leaped onto her and dragged her away, laughing maniacally.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-**

The cappies, Tiff, Tuff and their parents all gathered in front of a giant tiki monument. Like it mattered at all.

"O great wishing tree help us predict the future!" Shouted a random cappy.

The tiki growled. "KABU WANTS YOU TO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND GET AWAY FOM ME."

Tiff stepped up. "But Kabu! We need you future predictions in our time of need!"

Kabu paused then replied. "FINE... KABU PREDICTS THAT HIS ROYAL FAT-ASS WILL COME IN, AND TRY TO BLOW MY BUTT TO THE MOON... IF I EVEN HAVE ONE..."

"Yeah! Kabu go kaboom!" King Dedede came driving in, with Escargoon next to him.

"You're full of Kabulogna!" The snail shouted.

"YOU'RE FULL OF CRAP." Kabu replied.

Escargoon gasped. "You piece of-"

"There's CHILDREN HERE!" Lady Like screeched above the clamor.

Suddenly, a bright white light illuminated the entire clearing. The random starship came somersaulting in; crashing into trees and crushing a few sheep. Eventually, the starship came skidding to a halt.

"What the hell was that anyway?" King Dedede asked the giant tiki.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS? IT'S THE STAR WARRIOR KIRBY. HE'S GONNA SAVE US FROM THE BIG-ASS SQUID AND SAVE THE GALAXY." Kabu replied.

Tiff fantasized of a handsome warrior in shining armor coming down to save her.

"...Maybe he's cute..." She thought out loud as her green eyes turned into red hearts.

Tuff gagged as a response. "I NEED AIR!" He gasped.

Everyone made their way to the fallen spaceship. They waited for the (Handsome?) Star warrior to come out.

Suddenly, the hatch opened and a pink beach ball flopped out; its red feet dangling in the air. King Dedede grabbed it by the edge of the foot and immediately dropped it; revealing a cute face and blue eyes.

"Don't tell me that's Kirby..." Tuff muttered.

The pink ball suddenly started jumping up and down, shouting "KIRBY! KIRBY!" while pointing to himself.

Everyone gasped. Tiff's fantasized visions shattered like glass. Her left eye twitched. Her mouth was agape in sheer horror and she collapsed dramatically.

"NOO!" She shouted while burying her face in the ground.

King Dedede then got a long stick and poked Kirby on the thigh with it.

"Poyo!" Kirby suddenly shouted. He snatched the stick and smacked King Dedede on the head with it.

King Dedede held his head and bellowed. "YOU FRICKIN' PINK PUNK!" He grabbed his mallet, which seemed to materialize out of nowhere and caved Kirby's face in.

Kirby got hit smack-dab in the eyeball and he literally flew into the air and over a cliff.

A random announcer shouted. "IT'S GOOD!" In a deep, echoing voice.

Tiff, still horror struck decided to find Kirby. Along with Tuff, and the gumball twins, Fololo and Falala.

"Kirby! Where are you?" Tiff called down the cliff. "If you're not dead, answer me!" Tiff set her foot on a loose rock. (She had no idea that the rock was loose though.)

The rock lost it's place as well as Tiff and she fell along with the rock.

"AHHHH!" Tiff somehow stops in mid-air, sips on a soda then continues falling. "AHHHH!"

Kirby, dazed opened his eyes halfway and looked up. A rock hit him in the face. He fell, and Tiff landed on top if him.

Tiff opened her eyes to see herself lying on top of Kirby. "Oh, GOD!" She immediately got off of the pink... Thing.

Tuff was laughing as he made his way down the cliff. When he made it though, Kirby started to walk away. He ran up the cliff and dissapeared.

"What the hell? I just came down here!" Tuff grunted angrily.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-**

For some reason, Kirby was seated at a LOOOONG table. With Tiff, Tuff , Fololo and Falala sitting near him. And random cappies where seated around the rest of the table.

Suddenly, Kirby INHALED everything on the table! You name it! The wine, the breadsticks, the salad, the silverware, the tablecloth, even a few cappies!

Tuff screamed and bashed his head on the table. Hard.

Kirby spat out the silverware, the tablecloth, and the cappies. He got off of his chair and ran out of the room randomly.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-**

Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala found Kirby looking over a pile of sheep bones.

"Oh, my GOD..." Tiff said. She grabbed Kirby and ran away. The group threw themselves in a random shack andshut the door.

"What the hell, Kirby? You just ate our dinner! Now you're eating our sheep?" Tuff yelled.

"Poyo?" Kirby stared at them as if saying: 'What the heck are you guys talking about?'

"Guys! Shut your traps!" Tiff whispered. She heard voices outside.

"Let's check out this shack for a Kirby." Said an ugly English accent.

"Istramavialgoobiela!" Muttered a random gibberish.

Tiff came-a running at Kirby. She threw a carrot sack onto the pink ball and she leaned against it.

Suddenly, the door flew opened; revealing Sword and Blade.

Tuff immediately reacted. "Don't look at us! There's no Kirby's in here!" He yelled at the two knights.

Tiff nodded in agreement. "Yeah! He's not in this carrot sack either that I'm sitting on to cover something from you two!"

"Did you say, carrots! I love carrots!" Sword yelled.

"Gigabulmiesakimo?" Blade told his partner.

"Never mind about that! Is there a Kirby in here?" Sword repeated.

"For the last time no!" Tiff shouted back.

That's when Meta Knight came in. "Yeah, I highly doubt that." He said in his Spanish accent. He then randomly sprinted towards Tiff; a golden sword in his paw.

Tiff screamed like the little girl she was and leaped away just as the sack was stabbed where she once was.

"It's... IT'S!" Meta Knight lifted the sack and saw Kirby. He lowered his sword. It hit the ground with a loud CLANG! He turned around and sighed. "It's not cookies. Let's go." He left the shack with everyone else following.

"What the FUCK? You nearly kill me just to look for COOKIES?" Tiff shouted angrily.

Meta Knight turned towards the others and stated. "First of all, watch your language. Kirby's a star warrior. Now leave me be." He muttered. "He will destroy the gay squid and kick Nightmare's ass."

"What? You tell me to watch my language then you swear? HMPH!" Tiff crossed her arms and turned away.

Kirby then started running towards the castle randomly. When he got there, he saw Escargoon ruining his starship. He grabbed a brick and threw it at the snail.

Kirby then found himself being chased by King Dedede, who had green eyes for some reason. Kirby was being assaulted until the fat-ass king face-planted into a wall. A small star-shaped chip fell out of his pocket to Tiff's feet.

Yes, the others were there too.

"For the love of God!" Meta Knight shouted as Tiff picked the star up. He shoved them out of the way saying: "Look out!" Then a random pillar fell from the sky right where they where standing.

Suddenly, the small pink squid started growing and growing!

King Dedede slowly got up. "Ugh. What ha- OH MY GOD! AHHHH!" He ran away just as a large tentacle came crashing down.

The big-ass squid then pissed out random mini squids and they beat the shit out of Kirby. Kirby then ate them and his head caught on fire.

Kirby shot flames from his mouth, and the squids turned into fried calamari.

Meta Knight then started blabbering his mouth. "That was Fire Kirby. He can burn things into crisps."

"No duh!" Everyone yelled in unison.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-**

Kirby's ship was fixed by who knows what force of nature. He was ready to head home.

And when he lifted off, King Dedede blasted Kirby's ship with a random cannon. Kirby's ship ignited and everything blew up.

"What the hell?" King Dedede then started to chase Escargoon around with his mallet.

Everyone laughed at King Dedede's idiotic actions.

**Meh... That wasn't as funny as I hoped it would be.**

**What episode should I do next? Review to request an episode!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Kirby and the Giant Beetle

**Here's episode two of Kirby- The Lost Comedy! This is episode three just to tell you. The one with that huge-ass bug. What's next? A huge-ass unicorn? **

**Anyway, let's get on with chapter two!**

"OH, KIRBY! GET UP YOU PINK MARSHMALLOW!"

The most annoying bird known to this galaxy, Tokkori sat up and glared around angrily. The yellow bird flew to the door and slammed it open; caving Tiff's face in in the process.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS YOU IDIOTS!" Tokkori screamed.

Tiff fell over, then got up at the speed of light and replied. "No, YOU shut your mouth!"

Tokkori kicked at the sand. The sand flew up into Tuff's eyes... (Wait, does he even have any?)

Tuff grabbed a blade of grass and threw it at Tokkori. The bird screamed and slammed his foot down.

Suddenly, Kirby fell out of the sky riding an ocelot on drugs. "HEY PEOPLE!" He cried in a baby-ish voice. "I WANT A HAMBURGER!" And with that, he got a hamburger from God knows where, and ate it.

Tokkori disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Tiff suddenly screamed. "KIRBY! You got mail!" She sounded like one of those people from an operator machine. And she threw a random piece of paper she stole from an old man. She handed it to Kirby, who snatched it from her loose grip.

Kirby started reading, then got a horrified look on his face. "RONALD McDONALD WANTS TO MARRY MICHELLE OBAMA?"

Tiff got the same horrified look on her face and snatched the letter from Kirby. "WHAT?" She screamed. She read it and then got a pissed look on her face. "There's nothing about Ronald McDonald in here!" She read the letter out loud.

_'Kirby. You are destined to battle with me._

_You must obey or I'll rip your arms off and feed them to the buzzards!_

_And if you agree, get to Kabu Canyon at 11:37 AM._

_Meta Knight.'_

"That stinks." Kirby mused. Tiff face-palmed.

"We'll show you a flash-back. And you'll see why it's so horrible!" Tiff pulled out a random remote and pointed it at a random TV that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Meta Knight was ascending some stairs. Tiff and Tuff followed him until they reached King Dedede's throne room. The duo hid behind a 'Toy Story 3' poster. Lord knows how it got there. Tiff peeked from it and saw King Dedede and Escargoon dressed as characters from the movie. King Dedede was dressed as Lot's-O-Hugging Bear. And Escargoon was dressed as Rex.

Meta Knight's eye twitched when he saw his king dressed as a pink teddy bear. "What do you want?" He asked. King Dedede randomly punched a person dressed as Woody and replied. "Beat the shit out of Kirby!" He shouted.

"Okay." Meta Knight replied and he left.

When the flash-back ended, Tiff snapped her fingers. The TV and remote disappeared in a puff of orange smoke. "So you see? We need to hide you!"

Kirby nodded like he didn't even care.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

The trio had made it to Kabu canyon. Kirby had randomly got on his ocelot on drugs and not-so-gracefully face-planted into the ground.

Tiff and Tuff rode a peacock who had a cigar in it's beak and they landed on top of the ocelot and Kirby. The ocelot screamed and ate the peacock. It would've eaten Kirby too if Fololo and Falala hadn't thrown a random pebble at it; killing it.

Suddenly, a sharp wind blew across the clearing, and the group looked up to see Meta Knight, Sword and Blade.

The wind was blowing Meta Knight's cape dramatically. Sword and Blade where just standing there like retarded idiots.

And then, Meta Knight randomly jumped down from the cliff; sending rainbow sparkles flying behind him. He then face-planted to the ground in front of Kirby. Kirby screamed dramatically and had a heart attack. Tuff threw onions at him and Kirby ate them, along with the rainbow sparkles afterward. Kirby the got a very disgusted look on his pink face. His face wrinkled up until it disappeared and it suddenly popped back into place. Kirby then found a blueberry poptart and some cheerios. He ate them and then threw them up.

"AHHH!" He screamed; running like a mad man. "NEVER EAT BLUEBERRY POPTATRS WITH CHEERIOS! IT TASTES LIKE SHIT!"

"What the fu-" Meta Knight was interrupted when Lot's-O-Hugging bear fell out of the sky.  
>"I WANNA HUG!" The bear shouted, and it landed on top of<p>

Sword and Blade. The two where sent down the cliff they where still standing on.

Tiff started crying like someone on Nightline. "YOU TRAITOR!" She started running towards Meta Knight. Suddenly, Sword and Blade, who have been pwned in the face landed in front of her.

Meta Knight then unsheathed his golden sword, Galaxia and stood on top of a mediocre hill of God-knows-what and pointed it at Kirby. Suddenly, the clouds in the sky expelled rainbow colors and magic unicorns fell from the sky. Tiff and Tuff started having heart attacks and strokes. Kirby just sat there, smiling like an idiot; watching everything explode into green-colored puffs of smoke. He then looked up in the sky. Meta Knight was launching a sneak attack. Kirby sidestepped and Meta Knight face-planted into the blueberry poptart, cheerio, onion and rainbow sparkle puke Kirby made a few minutes ago. Meta Knight was now a sickening shade of green and rainbow sparkles clung to his body like mold on a shower curtain.

"AWMAHFUCKINGAWD!" Meta Knight screamed and the puke disappeared somehow in a puff of yellow smoke. "Kirby! I'm here to beat the livin' SHIT out of you!" And with that, Meta Knight leaped again, this time, he was actually able to pwn Kirby atop of his head and bounced him like a bouncy ball. He then kicked him into a random soccer net. Random and cheesy audience cheers sounded.

But Kirby just narrowed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Oh shit..." Meta Knight gasped like a fish out of water. "Kirby is asleep!"

"And your point is..?" Tiff mused.

Meta Knight sighed and replied. "He becomes more stronger when he is unconscious! I'll try though it'll be suicide."

Tiff face-palmed. "You're that stupid? 'More stronger' doesn't make sense! And what in hell makes you think Kirby is stronger when he's knocked unconscious?"

"Stop being a smart-ass." Meta Knight retorted.

Suddenly, a huge-ass bug flew in and pwned Meta Knight up the cliff. Tiff and Tuff followed.

"What the hell was that about?" Tuff pondered.

Tiff jack-slapped her brother and screamed. "YOU DUNDERHEAD! IT'S A GIANT BEETLE! RUN AWAY!" Tiff shoved Tuff randomly and they fell on top of Meta Knight.

The giant beetle laughed like a gay man on crack and started swinging it's swords randomly and wildly.

Kirby then randomly shouted. "I SHALL COMMIT SUICIDE!" And he sucked up the beetles sword and got a green Santa's hat. Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer trotted up to him.

Kirby then got out his golden blade and sliced up Rudolph into little, bite-sized pieces and Lot's-O-Hugging bear ate them. Kirby then sliced the bear into bite-sized pieces, which the beetle ate.

Meta Knight saw King Dedede and Escargoon driving up next to him.

"What the hell... IS that?" He asked.

"I GOT A FAT-ASS BEETLE TO BEAT THE BIRDSHIT OUT OF KIRBY!" King Dedede shrieked.

Meta Knight gasped dramatically and stepped back. "HOW DARE YOU?" He yelled to the fat-ass king.

Suddenly, Kirby's sword started glowing and he brought it down, screaming. "TASTE THE SWORD LIKE I DID BITCH!" And a white, glowing crescent cut the huge beetle got sliced in half like a hot knife through butter!

Suddenly, random people started cheering and clapping.

"AHHH!" Kirby screamed and he cut all the people in half with his sword.

Everybody died except for the main characters. Like it mattered.

King Dedede then tried running Meta Knight over with his purple and orange tank. But Meta Knight sat there like a mad woman and then kicked King Dedede's car with his tiny foot. Screeching. "I FUCKIN HATE YOU BASTARD!" The car rolled over and fell into a pit. A random bomb went off, the two flew into the air and exploded.

**The end! Requests for episodes please!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Escargoon and the Tiny Pixie

**Here's another episode for you! This is the episode with that stupid thingy that made everybody forget who Escargoon was. Hailfire Vulpes requested this episode. I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains flying snails, My Little Ponies, potatoes, cussing and rainbows. **

Okay, let's just say our royal fat-ass king, Dedede, was YET AGAIN ordering another monster to pwn Kirby. But apparently, Kirby was able to beat the shit out of them each time. this monster was a small (FOR ONCE) white ball thing. It floated away, and flew PAST the wall.

"What the-" King Dedede then got a My Little Pony thrown at him. It suddenly grew huge and it started farting rainbows. It was an orange unicorn with puke-green hair. It's symbol was a terd.

MEANWHILE...

Escargoon was sleeping. That weird white ghost thingy flew in and went INSIDE the snail. (That sounds pretty wrong if you know what I mean.)

Escargoon sat up, dazed. "Damn dust particles." He muttered and fell back into his covers.

Escargoon woke up and felt the urge to... DANCE? No... It was the urge to see Dedede. So he got up and hummed My Little Pony's theme song whilst brushing those pathetic four teeth of his. (Trust me. If you had only four teeth, you'd go mad.)

So Escargoon slithered down the hall, minding his own buisness until a giant my little pony who looked drunk suddenly screamed: "I LIKE FARTING RAINBOWS!" And she well, farted a rainbow.

"WHAT THE HELL." Escargoon tried getting away, but the gay my little pony kicked him God-knows where and the snail was sent flying. He crashed through the roof; screaming like a fat viking woman at an opera.

Two random cappies saw Escargoon fly across the sky.  
>"Make a wish, honey." The male one murmured.<p>

"Okay. I wish that YOU'D STOP BEING A KNUCKLEHEAD!" The female screeched.

The fat-ass king Dedede was minding his own business until a purple snail crashed through the ceiling and landed on his head.

"WHAT THE FUUUUCK? WHO IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU?" Dedede screamed.

Escargoon gave the fat king a confused look, and sat on a pineapple. "What are you talking about? It's me! Esca-" But the snail was interrupted when King Dedede snatched Escargoon by the neck and threw Escargoon out of the hole in the wall.

"AHHHH!" Escargoon screamed as he shot through the air.

…

Tiff and Meta Knight were standing on a bridge, talking.

"Yeah, and then I literally beat the living-" Meta Knight was interrupted when a purple snail fell out of the sky and landed on a car.

"AH. Who the hell is that?" Meta Knight screamed whilst pointing at the snail.

"I have no idea, Meta Knight." Tiff replied, whilst twisting her pinkie in her ear for no reason.

Meta Knight grabbed a ferret and poked Escargoon with it. Escargoon snatched the ferret and ate it. "AHH! You Keel thy rrrabiit!" Meta Knight squealed. He took his glove off of his left paw and smacked Escargoon upside the head with it.

"What the hell was that for?" Escargoon asked before getting knocked out.

Tiff turned to Meta Knight. "Uh... Was that really necessary?" She asked whilst eating a terd.

Meta Knight crushed an ant on the ground and replied. "He needs a punishment for murrrderrring thy giggly unicorn."

"You mean that ferret?" Tiff replied whilst puking the terd she just ate.

But she got no reply. Meta Knight was gone.

"WHERE'S THE LEAK, JUSTIN BEIBER?" Tiff suddenly screamed to a twig on the ground.

"Shut the hell up!" The twig imploded, making cupcakes fall from the sky.

...

Escargoon was being dragged by Meta Knight, who was laughing manically while throwing pebbles at no one in particular. Escargoon sighed and grumbled to himself.

Meta Knight suddenly screamed randomly and chucked Escargoon across the sky. He was forced to eat the drunk cupcakes that fell in his mouth while he was screaming.

MEANWHILE...

Kirby was sitting there, eating lone lizards that poked their heads out of bushes.

Suddenly, Escargoon landed on top of a lizard Kirby was about to eat. "Hey!" He whined. "GIMMIE MAH LIZAHRD!" He leaped at Escargoon and puked rainbows on the ground. Just then, Tigger fell from the sky.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" The orange cat giggled like a pegasus on crack and grabbed Kirby.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE." Kirby got tossed in the air and landed on the farting unicorn. "WHAT THE HELL-"

"TASTE THE RAINBOW BITCH!" The unicorn screeched and farted a rainbow. Kirby rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, you should know I don't have a nose." Kirby's heart lurched when the farting unicorn smirked and replied.

"I have magic you know..."

**A/N: You really don't wanna know what happens next, so I'll go to the next scene.**

Meta Knight seemed to find Escargoon out of nowhere and took him to a strange room God knows where.

Escargoon was getting tortured while meta Knight pushes some buttons on a video game-like screen.

As soon as Escargoon was beaten enough, the pixie flew out of his eyeball and escaped.

"GET THE SPARKLY UNICORN PIXIE." Kirby yelled. He ate it, making everyone gasp.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Tuff asked, pointing at Kirby, who seemed dumbfounded.

"I dunno. GET HIM!" Meta Knight grabbed a fish and threw it at Kirby. Kirby screamed so loud that the pixie flew out of Kirby and exploded into a bunch of drunk sparkles.

**THE END.**


	4. Kirby and the Ugly Purple Elf

**I haven't typed for this in a while... XD**

**Starlight590 requested this episode. The one where Knuckle Joe comes in and tries beating Kirby up. Well, THIS outta be interesting... XDDD**

**STOOOORYY.**

Our story begins in this expanse of drunk rainbow colors. This weird, ugly white glowing thing floated casually in this rainbow wonderland.

"WHAT THE HELL." The white thing shouted, and he suddenly appeared in this puny room filled with buttons and screens. THE SECOND HE ENTERED, a weird red light started flashing and this ugly dude with orange glasses appeared.

"INTRUDER ALERT." The whole room was filled with the ugly man's face on every screen.

"Take me to PopStar. I need to beat the shit out of a star warrior." The white thing muttered.

"Alright." Suddenly, the whole room went white and the white glowing thing shot forward.

_The time has come you murdering creepy thing on PopStar. _The thing thought as he sped towards this weird orange light...

…

It was actually PEACEFUL in Castle Dedede.

That's when the peace was broken by a flash of white. Then the white thing appeared from the white glow in Dedede's stupid-ass monster transporter.

"I'M HEEERE MOMMY!" The white creature shouted randomly, throwing a cupcake at a nearby waddle dee, who expected nothing. The white thing flew upwards, punching the wall, causing a gaping hole to appear. "WHERE ARE YOU YOU FILTHY STAR WARRIOR." The shouting caused our royal fat-ass, Dedede, wake up, and storm throughout the halls.  
>"WHO'S THERE SHOW YOURSELF." Dedede screeched, armed with his huge mallet, which seemed to materialize from nowhere.. Again...<p>

The white thing punched Dedede in the face. "SHUT UP OLD HAG."

…

The next morning, Kirby was playing with Tuff, kicking a ball back and fourth. When Tuff kicked the ball, it caved Kirby's face in.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE." Kirby shouted, throwing a branch at Tuff, who ate it.

That's when the glowing thing ran towards Meta Knight, who had been randomly watching Kirby get owned by a leaf.

"Who arrre you." Meta Knight asked.

"MAH NAME IS KNUCKLE JOJO FROM HORTON HERE'S A WHO." The white thing replied, kicking Meta Knight in the shin and running away, laughing manically.

Meta Knight gasped dramatically. "YOOOU." But Knuckle Jojo was already out of sight. "Shit."

"WHERE'S THAT STAR WARRIOR?" Knuckle Joe asked Escargoon randomly.

"Well, if you want to beat Kirby up, then I don't know."

"Kirby? So that's who killed my father..." Joe muttered and flew away, changing from a glowing white thing to an ugly, purple elf with white hair.

"What the FU-" Escargoon was interrupted when Dedede threw his orange and purple tank at the unsuspecting snail.

"DRIVE WOMAN, DRIIIIIVE." Dedede shouted, throwing cookies at no one in particular.

…

"WHERE'S KIRBY?" Joe asked a random cappy.  
>"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KNOW?"<p>

"WHERE'S KIRBY"

"GO CHECK THE SPA!"

"WHERE'S KIRBY?"

"Go check the strip club!"

"WHERE'S KIRBY?"

"What did you say, young lady?"

"WHERE'S KIRBY?"

"Last time I saw him, he was at the Cheesy Stratum Balalaika!"

"WHERE'S KIRBY?"

"You see him right next to me, dumb-ass?"

Knuckle Joe threw his head back and screamed. "WHEEEEEEEEREEE'S KIIIIIIIIRBYYYYYYYYYYYYYY."

"Here I am!" Kirby squeaked. When Kirby saw Joe turn to him, his eyes shrunk into teeny tiny black dots. "Oh, shit..."

"Wait... YOU'RE Kirby?" Knuckle Joe's eyes widened so much that they couldn't even fit on his face anymore. Joe blinked, eyes shrinking to normal. "Oh well. TIME TO DIE, BIIIIITCH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirby screamed, and ran away, with Knuckle Joe at his heels.

Dramatic rainbows expelled from the rocks and sparkles fell from the sky like rain. Kirby suddenly felt a sharp pain on his side. He turned around, and saw Knuckle Joe kick him in the... Uh...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirby screamed, holding his... uh... Anyway, Kirby saw Knuckle Joe's hand start glowing a nauseating blue color. Rainbows came out of Kirby's nose. "HOLY CRAP. WHAT'S WITH YOUR-"

"FALCON PUUUUNCH!" Joe brought his fist down, making a bluish white ball thing expel from his hand. Kirby was sent flying across the clearing, a sparkly rainbow following his tracks. He crashed into a rock and fell unconscious.

"YAAAY!" Tuff cheered randomly. Tiff gave him an evil glare. Tuff shuddered. "Uh... I mean... JOE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! How's that?"

Tiff punched him in the shin. "You IDIOT! DON'T EEEEVAAAAR SWEAR."

"Fine..."

Knuckle Joe was ready to give the killing blow to the already unconscious Kirby, But just as he raised his fist, Meta Knight came-a falling from the sky, face-planting to the ground so Joe couldn't punch Kirby again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Joe exclaimed. "I NEED TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE STAR WARRIOR WHO KILLED MAH FATHER."

"Thees fight you fight, eez weeth meeee." Meta Knight replied. "I'm theee starrr warriorrr who keelled yourrr fatherrr."

Joe gasped. He wanted to kick Meta Knight in the shin again, but he stopped himself. "Prove it, you old blueberry."

"Your fatherrr was a strrrong starrr warrriorrr... He battled for justice... And candy. We had ourr guarrd down... And demons attacked, taking yourrr fatherrr and he was possessed by Nightmarrrre..."  
>"YOU LIAR." Joe screeched, throwing a cupcake at Meta Knight, who caught it and threw it at a random unicorn flying across the sky.<p>

"I swearrr upon all chocolate barrrs in this planet that eet's trrrrue." Meta Knight then continued. "He wuzzz possessed and attacked us. I used the powerrr of Santee Claus to kill him. But he gave me a rrrandom lockeet weeth a peecturrrre of a babeee elf. See?" He brought an oval locket out of his pants and handed it to Knuckle Joe. Joe looked inside, and saw a picture of an ugly purple elf sucking on a binky inside of it. He gawked at it in disgust, then laughed evilly randomly.

That's when Kirby woke up, ate a cupcake, and became Fighter Kirby. He beat the birdshit out of Joe, and Joe finally believed Meta Knight's stupid tale of unicorns and rainbows. (AKA: The Story Of The Orphan Son...)

"I'll be back! And You'll see what I'm made of!" Joe screamed. He turned back into a creepy white glowing thing and flew away.

Then a large cookie fell from the sky and crushed everyone.

**THEEEE EEEND.**

**I haven't seen that episode in awhile, so don't blame me if I got anything wrong.**

**REQUEST EPISOOODES PLEEEZE.**


	5. Kirby and thy Giant Pie

**Here's another episode.**

**BUT ONE THING'S DIFFERENT!**

**My friend, arya snowfire/grape slayer is helping me!**

**This is the episode where everyone in CappyTown gets hit with a pie!**

**ENJOY!**

Once upon a time, in thy land of thy dreams and apricot pie (AKA: DreamLand) A banana/papaya pie wuz born. Thanks to thy humongous microwave of Castle Dedede.

But... Thy pie perished into thy underworld, losing all thy hope and dreams.

ALL BECAUSE IT WAS THROWN AT DEDEDE'S UGLY, PUTRID, DISGUSTING, DISASTEROUS, INSANE, CHUBBY, SNOT-NOSED... face.

I mean, why couldn't a hammer been thrown at his face? At least it would survive! THAT PIE HAD A WIFE, KIDS, HOPES AND DREAMS! IT HAD A FRICKIN' FUTURE I TELL YOU!

It was... the most beautiful pie that had ever existed in thy universe DAMMIT!

It's whipped cream was of thy perfect symphony. Tho thy flavors, from thy banana to thy papaya... IT WUZ TOTALLY RADICAL DUDE! I mean, it was of thy absolute gorgeousness.

…

Tiff closed the pages of the book after reading that last sentence of the lengthy novel called; Thy Pie of hopes and Dreams Perished: Thy Novel.

"Woweosisness" She mused, tossing the book aside, which skewered a nearby praying mantis. "That was..." She seemed to be searching for an appropriate word. Thanks to the children... "...Odd..."

Kirby sat there with a disturbed look on his face. His face shriveled up until it disappeared completely. And he died.

JUST... KIDDING...

Tiff just shook her head, and stood up, then her eyes widened.

She saw our royal fat-ass... Dedede...

COVERED IN PIE.

And not just any pie...

THY PIE OF THY LEGEND...

Tiff burst out laughing, rolling all over the place. She rolled up a nearby tree and fell off, still laughing, her eyes melting.

The laughing caused Tuff, Fololo and Falala to appear in a flash of rainbow colors. Tuff, apparently had a can of apricots in his pants. Fololo and Falala, were chewing tobacco, even though they didn't have mouths.

Dedede was pissed, you could clearly see due to his eyes squinting, sweat beading down his forehead, his face tomato red, well, lets just say his face looked like a shriveled tomato with a beak.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Dedede screeched, getting his mallet out of his pants. "YOU ALL SHALL PAY WITH A PIE IN THE FACE!"

Kirby immediately sat up, eyes widening in fear. "YOU ARE GONNA KILL INNOCENT PIES?" He screamed, stepping forward. "THOSE PIES HAVE HOPES AND DREAMS! JUST LIKE THE ONE IN THY LEGEND!"

Dedede rolled his eyes. "I don't care."

Kirby narrowed his eyes and squinted at Dedede, face tinting red. "YOU BASTARD." He growled, and ate a leaf. "You're a sick, sick king."

Dedede scoffed like a teenage girl.

Tiff picked Kirby up, and chucked him across the rainbow. Running over a llama and a unicorn.

…

Dedede and his stupid snail/punching bag Escargoon stood at the tree of CappyTown with the Waddle Dee TV crew. The cappies were conserned about this, and crowded in front of the scene.

"YA'LL ARE GONNA PAY FOR LAUGHING AT ME!" Dedede shouted.

"Laughed at who? That pie-covered buffoon on TV?" A random citizen commented.

That caused the whole town to burst out in laughter.

Dedede retaliated by throwing a pie at them. It his the mayor square in the face.

Mabel ate her fried llama and choked on it because she was laughing so hard.

Escargoon snickered to himself, throwing another pie. It hit him though.

And then, it started raining llamas.

"I KNEW IT!" Mabel shrieked, throwing a pie at Dedede before getting crushed by a llama.

Dedede screamed bloody murder and drove away, the Waddle Dee's running away as well.

…

"I NEED A MONSTUH TO CLOBBER THAT THERE KIRBEH." Dedede shouted to the sales guy who had a demented smirk.

"Sure thing, De-man." The smirking sales guy replied.

Then, the monster transporter started glowing and shtuff.

Then, a pie appeared. It was huge and had arms.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dedede shouted, throwing a cupcake at Escargoon, who expected nothing. The pie then threw a pie at Dedede an flew off.

…

The town, for some stupid-ass reason, built a huge wall, and the pie monster couldn't throw his pie strong enough to break it.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kirby screeched, getting off the wall and face-planting to the ground. "YOU'RE KILLING PIES! JUST LIKE THY PIE OF THY LEGEND!"

The pie gasped and threw a bunch of pie at Kirby.

Kirby ate it, then threw it strait back up. "EEEEEWWWWW! EWEWEWEWEWEWEW!" He started rolling all over the place, screaming his head off.

Tiff stepped up and took a taste of the pie as well. Her face shriveled up and she screamed like a drunk duck getting a pimple. She then stuck her tongue out, gagging. "THIS TASTES LIKE SHIIIIT!"

The pie gasped dramatically and went on a rampage, throwing pies all over everything! Even the anvil!

Kirby got buried in pie, and Tiff had to save him from suffocating in the shit-flavored pie.

Then Meta Knight popped up out of nowhere, then he got hit with a pie, saying this.

"Thees... ees rrreevolteeng." He then glared at the pie monster. "YOU ARRRE A SEECK, SEECK, BEETCH!"

The pie then transformed into... A STOMACH!

Kirby gasped dramatically and jumped on Dedede's car randomly. Then, THE STOMACH MONSTER ATE THEM!

Inside the stomach, there was an old man playing an old ukulele.

The car that Dedede, Escargoon and Kirby were sitting in was starting to melt. So was the ukulele-playing old man.

Then, Kirby ate a random... Thing and turned into Bomb Kirby. Kirby threw bombs all over the stomach.

The stomach blew up.

Tiff kicked Meta Knight in the shin. "THAT STOMACH HAD HOPES AND DREAMS!"

Meta Knight winced and then threw a doorknob at Dedede, who ate it. "YOU ARRE A-' He was interrupted when a giraffe fell from the sky and crushed them.

They then no noticed how much pie custard was all of the ground, nearly burying the group of... Things...

…

"And that was thy legend of thy people who were inspired by thy legend of thy pie of thy hopes and dreams perished: thy novel." The pie mother murmured.

"THAT STORY WAS LAME!" The pie children exclaimed.

**THY END**


	6. Kirby's Pathetic Attempt to Scare pt1

**Heeeheeeee...**

**Here's my Halloween story! Sorry for it being very late. I've been having family issues and such...**

**A PARODY OF THE KIRBY SPOOK OUT. XD**

**I planned for this all month so I hope you enjoy! This will be the longest Forgotten Comedy chapter evah!**

**XD**

Our story begins in the land of DreamLand, where all the polka-dotted zebra's lived.

"Okay, SERIOUSLY?" Kirby shouted, his chubby pink face covering the entire screen, blocking the view of the rainbow unicorns-POLKA-DOTTED ZEBRAS...

"Yes, seriously." Tiff piped in, yanking Kirby away from the screen. "Now let's get on with the damn story!"

"Fine..." Kirby grunted, pulling away from her. He showed the finger, somehow with only silly little stumps. "You bastards will pay for this..."

…

AAAAANYYYYYWAAAAAAAYZ...

Tuff and Kirby were playing soccer YET AGAIN.

"Hey Kirby!" Tuff shouted, getting the ball ready to kick.

Kirby was still angry at the fact that the narrator mentioned polka-dotted zebra-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kirby screeched. He ran towards Tuff just as he kicked it. The force was so strong that Kirby was sent flying into Whispy Woods.

"TUUUUUUFF!" Tiff screamed, appearing in a puff of green smoke. "STOP KICKING KIRBY'S ASS!"

Tuff scoffed. "What if I don't wanna stop?"

"THEN I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Tiff screeched, kicking her brother in the shin and scurried off.

"YOU LITTLE-!" Tuff was interrupted when he was crushed by a alligator.

…

"KIIIIRRRRBYYY." Tiff called out. She was apparently, searching for Kirby, and she had been searching for two min-FIFTY THOUSAND YEARS...

Suddenly, Kirby fell from the sky, holding a waffle. "WAFFLZ!" He screeched, and landed on Tiff's head.

"..." Tiff looked up at her head, and started to walk around as though nothing had happened, bit she suddenly screamed like a drunk, mad man, and threw herself against a tree, knocking her out almost instantly.

"Wowieosisness..." Kirby mused, and he ate his pancake.

Tiff immediately shot up from her unconsciousness and bitch-slapped Kirby.

"YOU MORON! NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE MY UNDERPANTS!" She screamed, going on a rampage that normally two-year-olds would go through.

"But the animators never gave you underpants..." Kirby replied, and walked in the other direction.

Tiff made a fist. "EXACTLY!"

Then, a huge zombie ate Tiff alive.

…

That night, a bunch of cappies were gathered at the entrance of the forest that Tiff had faced the heavens for.

Kirby was shuddering and rainbows were coming from his nose. He then saw Tiff and Tuff next to him.

"Hey... Didn't you die a few hours ago..?" Kirby asked Tiff.

Tiff gave him the deadly death glare of pie and evil. "Yes. I did. But I came back to life when the zombie ghost got rid of me."

"As in..?"

Tiff shuddered. "You know..." She crouched down and strained herself.

Kirby's eyes widened in disgust, and he took a few (hundred) paces away from her. "Yeah..." He called over to her. "I'll just stay away from you for the rest of my life!"

Tiff groaned in annoyance. "Whatever."

"HEY!" chief Bookem screamed to the children. "KIRBY! GET OVER HERE AND STAND NEXT TO TIFF!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!" Kirby whined, turning away. "She was pooped out by a zombie ghost!"

Tiff face-palmed. "Uuuuggghhh..."

"Anyways..." Bookem got a rope out of his pants, and lassoed Kirby next to Tiff. "You have to make it through this forest we set up with traps and scary shit until sunrise. Now who's first?"

"Ooh! Ooh! MEMEMEMEME!" A random cappy child declared. He ran into the forest, and seconds later, ran back into the clearing, screaming in fear.

"What a wimp." Kirby scoffed, and yanked Tiff and Tuff into the forest by their pants.

…

"AHHH!" Tuff stood frozen on the spot, teeth grinding so loudly, it sounded like a chainsaw was running.

"HOLY SHI- IT'S THE BUNNY WITH THE CHAINSAW!" Tiff screamed, and sprinted off. Kirby and Tuff, who stopped grinding his teeth, followed.

The three ran all throughout the forest, Kirby owning Escargon, who was dressed as a ghost for no reason, and scaring the crap out of Dedede by having a pumpkin head. Kirby was happy he got to eat Tiff's special jack o lantern.

"OH, YOU FUCKIN-" Tiff was interrupted when a loud boom of thunder sounded, followed by a downpour, making the children shiver in fear of losing their muffins.

"NO ONE IS TAKING MAH CUPCAKE!" Tuff shouted, shoving the random cupcake into his pants, and running over towards a random and rather creepy house.

"Uh..." Tiff looked over towards the creepy house, grabbed Kirby, and leaped on a random polka-dotted zebra.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kirby yelled, slapping Tiff with a slice of bologna. "POLKA-DOTTED ZEBRAS DON'T EVEN EXIST!"

"They do NOW!" Tiff replied, leaping off the zebra and crashing into the house entrance before her little brother could get in.

"HEY!" Tuff complained, slamming his pathetic, tiny wrists against the door. "I'll catch a COLD out here!"

"Nobody cares!" Kirby shouted back.

Tiff sighed and tried to open the door, but she failed epically. She tried again, and she failed again. "Uhhh... TUFF?" She whimpered, tugging on the door knob.

"What is it?" Tuff grumbled.

"WE'RE KIND OF STUCK!"

Tuff did an overly dramatic gasp. "OH NOES!"

"GET HELP!"

"...Whatever." Tuff ran off.

…

"HEY! MY SIS IS LOCKED IN A CREEPY MANSHION! SOMEBODY HEL-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tuff saw eerie yellow orbs in the darkness. "GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Meta Knight shouted, jumping down from the tree he was in for no apparent reason.

"Anyways..." Tuff decided to continue his devastating story. "MY SIS IS LOCKED IN A CREEPY MANSHION!"

"Really? Like that hasn't happened before... Remember last year?"

Tuff put his hand to his cheek I thought. "Yeah..."

"And why was she in that house..?"

Tuff shuddered in defeat. "I... Uh... I ADMIT IT!" Tuff fell to the ground. "I USED FAKE IMPORTED CRAP TO LURE HER THERE! I KNOW!"

Meta Knight shrugged. "I guess... Whatever you say..."  
>…<p>

Tiff looked to Kirby. "Kirby. We need to get out of here."

"Well, DUH. I'm not a baby, you know."

Tiff glared at the pink puff. "Actually, yes you are. A VERY BAD MOUTHED BABY AT THAT."

"HEY! I can't help it!" Kirby whined, and chased Tiff, who had randomly run off.

**ALRIGHT. Thi has to be split into two parts! So expect the next part soon!**


	7. Kirby and the CHILLIDOGZ Part One

**OMFG I'm actually updating!**

**I don't want to write part two of Kirby's Pathetic Attempt to Scare anymore. But I will now write the Wolfwrath episode!**

**Warning: Contains swearing, sexual puns and rainbows.**

This stupid episode of Kirby: The Lost Comedy begins with King Dededumbass and Escargoon sitting there like the idiots that they were, and the fat-ass king turned on his TV thingy.

"YO, De-man! I was taking a shower!" The sales guy was shirtless; exposing his rather wimpy chest. Dededurp threw a random bag of cheeseballs at the screen.

"I WANT UH MONSTUH." He said in a useless caps rage.

"Okayz. Here. Have Wolfwrath."

"Wolfwrath?" Dedederp scratched his chin. "I'LL NAME IT CHILIDOGZ."

"I LEIK CHILIDOGZ!" A random cockroach said. Dedede squish-ed it and said:

"IS IT A RAINBOW PONY?!"

"Not on your life, birdbrain." Rainbow Dash said, randomly appearing in a puff of rainbow smoke. Escargoon threw a pickle at her and she ate it, then spat it back out; and Escargoon ate the remains. (I know. Ew.)

Oblivious to the rainbow pony's presence, Dededumbass grinned in a creepy fashion as the monster transporter started glowing and sparking and shit. A cute wittle puppy appeared.

"DIS THING COMES FROM THE FIRES OF HELL." Sales guy stated; who was still shirtless. "It hates listening to orders, so BE CAREFULZ. OKAYSEEYABYE." With that, the connection between NME and his royal fat-ass was DESTROY-ED. IN CAPS, BITCH.

"Hey, wittle puppy!" Dedede cooed; eyes all sparkly. The cute magenta pup suddenly grew FIVE TIMES ITZ SIZE AND MURDERED THE WALL BY PUKING OUT FIRE...

"I dun think it's housebroken." Escargoon mused, and was pelted with a Tasmanian devil's severed eyeball.

"NO! CLOSE ALL DEM WALLZ!" Dededumbass screeched. "BEFORE HE RAPES US ALL!"

Then everyone did the hula and that's TEH END.

Au contraire, my friend.

Meanwhile, Sword and Blade were derping around the caste halls like geeks, and they saw a cute puppy pass them by.

"Aw, lookie, a puppy!" Sword crouched down to pet it.

That is, until it GREW FIVE TIMES ITS SIZE (again) and chucked the green-armored knight into his gibberish-speaking partner.

"VBFHVBWSVABZ! WOLFWRATH!"

"Wolfwrath is HEYAH! Leik OMG we have to tell Meta Knight before he gets high again!"

Meanwhile, Kirby and Tuff were playing BALLZ.

"Slap it like dis." Tuff kicked the BALLZ with his foot and it slowly rolled toward Kirby. When it gently hit the pink puff's foot, he screeched in agony.

"OH MAH GAWD!11! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" In a fit of rage, Kirby kicked the BALLZ as hard as he could. It was speeding towards Tuff when CHILIDOGZ caught it and ATE IT LIKE A CHEEZEBALL.

"Omg." Tuff said, and screamed. "EAT TIFF! SHE DID IT, NOT ME!"

Kirby's face suddenly filled with horror. "TIFF RAPED NIGHTMARE'S MOM?!"

"YEESSS-wait, whut. How does that even work?"

"Well you see-"

CHILIDOGZ, tired of not getting any attention, puk-ed fire at Kirby. It exploded and he was thrown back.

"KIRBAAAAAAAAAAY!" Tuff ran over to his "friend" and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Kirby punched him in the face as a reply. "Silly bastard, of course I'm okay!" He looked over to the CHILIDOGZ and did a karate yell. "AYE-YA-YA-YA!" He threw himself at the Wolf-thingy...

...Only to be shoved away by none other than YOUR MOM.

Lol, just kidding. Meta Knight was all like: "I eez gonnuh, leik, ownz you, you stupeed dogeeeeeeeeeeeee."

And thus began a slap-fight.

Mentally scarred, Tuff ran away like the little coward he was, and Kirby pulled out a lounge chair and a bowel of popcorn.

"This is gonna be amazing." He mused; watching as CHILIDOGZ and Meta Knight jack-slap one another. However, after about five minutes, CHILIDOGZ spat out rainbow fires and it hit Kirby; sending him flying into the atmosphere. "CURSE YOU, CHILLIDOGZ THE WOLFWRATH!"

**DERPDERPDERP**

The fight between Meta Knight and CHILLIDOGZ was getting more and more violent by the second, and the wolf-thingy was slashing Meta Knight with its claws; which the blue knight blocked with his awesome sword of awesomeness.

"Metah Knaght!" Sword cried, running up to his master; oblivious to the overly dramatic orchestral music playing in the background. Sword withdrew his sword (lol pun); and hit Blade in the face with it on accident. "Let us help you!"

Meta Knight continued fighting CHILLIDOGZ. "STAY BACK, YOU MORONS!" With that, he leaped forward, along with CHILLIDOGZ. As their attacks clashed, time was suddenly slowed down; adding more to the dramatic sequence and the fact that the dramatic music got louder and louder...

"WILL SOMEONE _PLEASE_ TURN THAT FUCKING MUSIC OFF?!" King Dedederp screamed from the bathroom. "I'M TRYING TO TAKE A CRAP!"

The music abruptly stopped when Meta Knight landed on the ground, and CHILLIDOGZ ran away like the troll that he was.

With a small groan of pain, Meta Knight collapsed.

"METAH KNAGHT!"

**I will post the rest later tonight! I promise!**


End file.
